


Five Nights In Containment

by EHC



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, I know, insane idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: Just a short, multi-chapter story done to the tune of the Five Nights at Freddy's games that stars junior level researcher [insert name here] and a collection of anomalous objects that totally aren't SCPs. Really.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Night 1

**Author's Note:**

> This bout of insanity was inspired by two things:  
> [this reddit post](https://www.reddit.com/r/SCP/comments/e1det6/cringe_warning_what_class_would_springtrap_be_in/), which asks the question, what class of object is Springtrap?  
> and [the accompanying image by Rokatinsky](https://www.deviantart.com/rokatinsky/art/SCP-3876-Springtrap-620585674) on DeviantArt.
> 
> It's short. It's likely bad. Don't care! I was giggling the entire time I was typing this out and that's good enough for me.

12:00 AM  
First night.

[phone rings]

[phone rings]

[phone picks up mid-ring]

"Hello, junior researcher, and congratulations on your promotion from your previous job to the SCP Foundation, where we work diligently to keep the world safe from anomalous artifacts, entities, and events. I am Dr. D. Bag, director of Site 48, and I bid you a warm welcome.

"First, let's get something out of the way: no, the site isn't 'cursed.' Despite our efforts to hire only the best and the brightest in our varied fields of research, superstition and rumor still runs rampant. I suppose it's simply human nature to talk and gossip, but I assure you that the [number 48](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-048) is no more 'unlucky' than 13, 666, or breaking a mirror.

"Now that that's out of the way, I do wish to inform you that Site 48 isn't quite finished being built at this time. There have been a number of critical delays when it comes to getting some important construction materials, never mind the number of workers who have quit or have walked off the job. Sure, the police have visited to ask questions about these so-called 'missing persons' but a quick application of some class A amnestics took care of that real quick. We know what's really happened, after all: lazy union workers trying to scam us. Bastards...

"I've gotten off-track. The reason I wanted to bring up the construction delays is your workstation is right in the middle of a dead zone. Meaning, there's a distinct lack suitable power to your area. We've run an extension cord to your area as a temporary solution to the problem but be forewarned, it can't quite handle the necessary needs of the ventilation, lights, computer terminal, and door locks all at once. You'll have to switch between any of the three to run while leaving the other last one off.

"But that won't be a problem since you won't be handling anything even remotely dangerous! It appears that even the O-5 Council has their superstitions about our site, despite my a personal assurance that our cost-cutting measures will save the Foundation millions in the long-run, and therefore, we're only rated to store anomalous objects and not full-fledged SCPs. Not even the safe ones. Therefore, your task is incredibly simple: catalogue the newest batch of anomalous items, enter their information into the database, and ensure there's no unauthorized usage of said items.

"As for the items themselves, it's probably more superstitious nonsense. Supposedly, these animatronics are 'haunted' by 'ghosts' or whatever, but they do occasionally move on their own, and that's enough for us. Better have them stored here than wandering around out there, where they'll disrupt the normalcy we're trying to protect.

'Good luck, [ **insert name here** ]! Remember, Secure, Contain, Protect."


	2. Night 2

12:00 AM  
Second night.

[phone rings]

[phone rings]

[phone picks up mid-ring]

'Hello, [ **insert name here** ] and congratulations on making it to your second night! I suppose there's no harm in confirming something now: yes, Site 48 does have a higher than average turnover rate than other Sites. But, again, I'd like to remind you that it has nothing to do with us being 'unlucky' or 'cursed.' In fact, most of our turnovers are still working for the Foundation. They've simply requested, sometimes repeatedly, to be transferred to actual SCPs, such as 173, 106, 682, or 076. Perhaps they think that working with the so-called 'popular' ones will give them more prestige.

"Pussies...

"Anyway, I wanted to let you know I reviewed your reports on these anomalous objects and found them... disconcerting. Yes, they move, but that's it. There's no possible way they could be 'stalking' or 'hunting' you. I've come to the conclusion that it's merely the poor lighting conditions that is making it appear that way. I'd tell you to man up but I don't be called to the HR department yet again for more sensitivity training.

"So, we've come up with an inelegant, though simple and cost-effective solution: the floor-mounted electrical intruder deterrent device, or 'shock pad' for short. It's been installed in the hallway leading to your workstation and works like a charm. Guaranteed to knock a full-grown adult on his ass and should me more than enough to drive away any of the moving animatronics that might be wandering around, though how they're able to leave their secured storage units is beyond me. Are you sure you're not doing that yourself?

"Don't get too trigger happy with the shock pad, though. Same rules apply as yesterday as far as limited power is concerned, except the shock pad does take time to charge. Also, you might want to deactivate all other devices before triggering it as we don't to accidentally fry your terminal. Surge protectors don't grow on trees, you know.

"Anyway, your task is the same as last night: catalogue these anomalous objects. We got a new shipment in from the same place, actually. Some pizza parlor of some sort. Must've been a sale..."


	3. Night 3

12:00 AM  
Third night.

[phone rings]

[phone rings]

[phone picks up mid-ring]

"Hello, [ **insert name here** ] and welcome to your third night! Little known fact: you're now officially the longest running junior-level researcher to ever work at Site 48! Not that anything has happened to the others, of course. It's just that every other one has quit by their second night. "Psychological trauma" my left foot. Nothing some class A amnestics can't resolve, I say. But, hey, this just proves you're made of sterner stuff and can handle anything the Foundation might throw at you. I definitely see a promotion in your future.

"Now, let's talk about your reports from last night. I suppose I should thank you for being so thorough with your documentation. You definitely had a lot to say about each and every one of those anomalous objects. Like, a _lot_. However, I do need to remind you that the Foundation frowns heavily on giving objects names, such as 'Mangle,' 'Puppet,' Balloon Boy,' or 'creepy floating Golden Freddy.' It sets a bad precedent. We do not refer to SCPs by names, only their designation, for a multitude of reasons, and if you ever want to see that promotion, you'd best get rid of that habit right now.

"Only a few additions this evening. I think we're getting to the end of the batches being sent. So, you should be able to finish your tasks early, which will give you ample time to go back and edit your previous reports. I do want you to succeed here at the Foundation, so I'm giving you the opportunity to improve and resubmit your reports to SCP standards.

"Good luck! And, do be cautious about the large, yellowish, greenish, rabbit... thing. It has a heavier step than the others and crushed the toes of a member of the acquisition team."


	4. Night 4

12:00 AM  
Fourth night.

[phone rings]

[phone rings]

[phone picks up mid-ring]

"Hello, [ **insert name here** ]! So, it turns out there was apparently a mix-up in the paperwork for those anomalous objects you've been cataloguing and that they should have been transported to Site 84 instead. Which is odd. From what I understand, it's one of the most advanced and secure facilities the Foundation operates and is dedicated to containing actual SCPs, specifically, non-corporeal entities. These are just anomalous object, though. Why would they want them there?

"I explained that we have the objects stored here and there have been no issues. Site 84 command requested any and all documentation we have on the objects so far. Unfortunately, due to the fact that you have yet to edit your initial reports, and even added more unprofessional documentation, I was forced to explain that we had none to give. And since you are bound and determined to not do your job as I've requested, I will have to edit the reports myself.

"If we weren't so short-handed, I'd be extremely tempted to fire you. Sadly, that's not actually up to me but HR. In the meantime finish your shift. We'll talk in the morning."


	5. Night 5

12:00 AM  
Fifth night.

[phone rings]

[phone rings]

[phone picks up mid-ring]

"Good evening, [ **insert name here** ]!

"So, funny story. I sent your edited reports to Site 84. Turns out, I apparently forgot to save my changes and sent your originals instead. Now, there's talk about an 'internal investigation' and 'blatant disregard for the safety of my fellow researchers' and 'misappropriation of funds.' And it's all your FUCKING FAULT!

"There's still a chance I can salvage my job, though. All it'll take is getting rid of the principal witness to this entire cluster fuck: you. With you out of the way, I can invent any story I want and, even if I'm demoted, my job with the Foundation will remain.

"Of course, my plan of getting rid of you required you to actually show up to work today, and with all that was happening, there was no guarantee you would. I wasn't kidding when I said that you're the first junior level researcher to make it three nights here. But all it took was a promise of a one-week bonus and you dutifully clocked in for your shift. Thank you for being extremely predictable.

"I'd say we'll talk in the morning but I don't think either of us believes you'll make it. The animatronics are getting rather antsy by this point, after all, that that one empty suit is looking mighty enticing..."


	6. Night 6

12:00 AM  
Sixth night. 

[phone rings] 

[phone rings] 

[phone picks up mid-ring] 

"Good evening, Dr. D. Bag, and welcome to your last night with the Foundation. 

"Judging by the your facial expressions this morning, I don't know if you were more surprised to see a Mobile Task Force kicking down your door or your junior level researcher exit the elevator from her workstation. Regardless, I wanted to be the first to inform you that Site 48 is getting permanently decommissioned. Your supposed cost-saving measures were not only costing the Foundation millions in hospital bills from injuries sustained on the job, it had been discovered that absolutely nothing was built to code, either the public's or our own standards. Dozens of workers, union or otherwise, killed and covered up by you in an effort to line your pockets with some extra money. 

"Yes, we found your secondary bank accounts where you were skimming off the top. 'Cost saving,' indeed. Needless to say, the money has been wired to a Foundation account that will go towards paying off those who suffered under your hands, including your former, beleaguered junior level researcher. 

"There was a time, not too long ago, where you would have been executed on the spot for your crimes, but those times have long since passed. However, I still have some clout with one of the O-5s who remember those days as well, and spoke to them about issuing this punishment to you. They agreed. 

"Your task, doctor, is simply to survive the night. Do that, and I guarantee the standard retirement from the Foundation, complete with a class F amnestic, and a cushy desk job in a city close to your former hometown. I'll even throw in medical and a retirement plan, for old time's sake. If you don't, well, I suppose when the clean-up crew and retrieval teams sweep your workstation tomorrow, they'll just have to be mindful of the mess around the no-longer empty suit that's stored in the back room. 

"Cruel? Perhaps. But as an individual who managed to violate all three of our core tenants, secure, contain, protect, it's more than you deserve. Be thankful you even have a ghost of a chance of getting out of here alive." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utterly ludicrous? Sure. But, I had fun! And I hope that someone out there laughs a little bit, too.


End file.
